Cocky
by Ayesha Altugle
Summary: Draco is tired of people confessing their feelings toward him. The only person he would give his heart to is about the only one to never show any interest in him. Maybe he is a little cocky. Not everyone has shown interest in him, and Longbottom sure hasn't. Slash Draco/Neville


"You cocky bastard! Do you think you're Merlin's gift to the Wizarding world?" The girl had tears in her eyes, but she was holding her head high, trying to look composed, though failing. Her cheeks were spotted with red, splotchy stains, her breathing hard. She had her hands balled up into fists and looked like a snake getting ready to strike. Draco Malfoy knew he was attractive, but he still got a shock every time a new person confessed their undying love out of nowhere. People he had never talked to thought it completely normal to throw themselves at his feet. They were the cocky ones, not him. How dare they think they were entitled to him.

"That doesn't make any sense. If I thought that, I would give myself to everyone who batted their eyelashes. I don't get why everyone is so amazed that I do not want to be in a relationship." He turned from the now sobbing girl and walked away. Did he feel guilty that she was in pain? Yes, he did. People called him cold-hearted, stoic even, but he did have feelings. He just did not want to give himself to any random person. People assumed a lot of things about Draco because he was great looking and popular. They thought he was easy, that he had a lot of experience in the bedroom. He had none.

The one person he would give his heart to was about the only one to never show any interest in him.

 _Okay, maybe I am a little cocky. Not everyone has shown interest in me, and Longbottom sure hasn't._ Being on last name basis with the boy he loved with left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Just grow up and call him by his first name, Draco, at least in your head!_ Old habits are hard to break.

To be fair Neville Longbottom did not seem the type to throw himself at anyone. Draco had not meant to fall for him. He wasn't even sure how it happened. Whether or not Neville was into guys was a moot point, because Draco felt like he would be the last person Neville would get romantic feelings for.

 _And there lies another problem. All these people throwing themselves at me probably want to have a sexual relationship and I never would._ He sighed, why were people so obsessed with sex?

Draco was asexual. He had a romantic attraction for only certain people, but nothing more. Neville was one of those people he could see maybe going a little further with, but never sex. Draco drew the line at kissing and cuddling. Wizardkind did not have as many labels as muggles and only until recently did Draco know the way he felt was something other people felt, too. He started to accept himself more and he would never pretend to date anyone ever again just to try and feel normal.

He _was_ normal.

* * *

It was when he saw some kids from his house tormenting Neville that he had finally had enough with all his and his houses bullshit. He loved Neville, but past him would have probably walked away instead of facing the consequences of sticking up for a rival house member. Voldemort was gone. People were back to finish the year they missed. Some people never forgave Draco for his part, though surprisingly those who shouldn't have, did. Potter… Harry stood up for him, saying something about him being a product of his upbringing and manipulated into doing things he did not want to do.

Harry was right. Draco was not a bad person, but he didn't know if he deserved forgiveness.

With these thoughts in mind, he walked up to the two Slytherin that had Neville cornered. He was impressed; Neville had fought back and was sporting a bloody nose. Neville was not the same shy boy he used to be in year one. He really was brave and belonged to his house.

Draco could see that the two second or third year Slytherins were rethinking their actions. Neville was more experienced in magic and muggle ways of fighting.

"I would leave him alone if I were you. Do you realize if it were not for this man that Voldemort would still be alive? He could probably skin you alive with just his pinky finger." Draco leaned against the castle wall, looking casually at his housemates and Neville. They were all surprised to see him.

"Nah, but I could summon the Gryffindor Sword if I felt like it." Neville actually cracked his knuckles in an intimidating way that made Draco laugh. The Slytherin babies paled and then ran away with their tails between their legs.

Draco tutted. "Not much hope for my house is there? Running away like that." He glanced at Neville. "You've got something on your robes."

"At least it is a Gryffindor color."

Awkward tension filled the air as they looked at each other. Draco looked away first.

"That is a Gryffindor color, too."

"What?" Draco mumbled.

"Your face."

 _Curse my fair skin!_ Draco covered his cheeks with his hands and groaned. "Don't look at me like that."

"How do you even know I'm looking at you? You're refusing to look at me!"

"Shut up."

"Are you pouting? Draco, contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I think I know why you're blushing." Neville wiped his bloody nose on his robes. "Thanks for trying to stick up for me. I didn't expect that, but-"

"I am well aware you can handle yourself. I just felt like scaring those boys shitless," Draco said, downplaying his desire to help Neville, to protect him. "And I'm not blushing! Malfoys do not blush." He crossed his arms, giving Neville a dirty look that did not meet his eyes.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I better go get fixed up. See you around." Neville half waved and then turned away. He was halfway down the hall when Draco ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I've always been so cocky and cruel to you-"

"No, you haven't, not to me anyway."

"Well, in general, I guess, especially toward your house and your friends." Draco knew he was blushing now.

"Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking about personal stuff. I _was_ blushing, but we can let it go at that. I don't understand myself and why I would feel the way I do, so I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh, Draco-" Draco felt his whole body warm at hearing Neville say his name. "If you were truly cocky, you would expect me to fall at your feet, so no, I don't think you're cocky. I don't even think you are really cruel. You did some shitty things, but you regret them."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but it wouldn't be so bad if you fell at my feet." Draco rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look into Neville's eyes.

"Whether you deserve it or not is up to the person, Draco, and I forgive you." Neville pointed at his swollen, bloody nose. "I better get to the hospital wing, I can fall at your feet later." Draco's mouth was left gaping as Neville winked at him, before hurrying out the corridor.

* * *

 _Neville is the cocky one! Of all the nerve saying something like that and then winking! What exactly is he implying?_

Draco walked back and forth in his room. He was the only boy in his year to return, so he had a room to himself. Not very surprisingly, the Slytherin house was lacking students in all years. A lot of families went into hiding after the war, some were in Azkaban and some just didn't bother coming back.

"He can't possibly like me? Can he?" Draco slapped himself in the face. "Stop acting like a stupid child and go ask him."

"But, I can't!" Draco whined.

"Yes, you can, just march over to him and demand answers!"

 _Great, I'm going nuts, having a full conversation with myself. At least there isn't anyone around to start any rumors._

Draco knew that if Neville had feelings for him, they were most likely nothing more than physical and Draco could not provide that for him. Draco did not want to have his heart broken over freaking Neville Longbottom when the Gryffindor found out he did not want to be in a sexual sort of relationship.

* * *

It was Neville who demanded answers a few days later.

"Well, do you like me or not?" Neville asked, plopping down next to Draco who was sitting in the back of the library.

"You think just because I was blushing that I like you?" Draco cursed himself because he was blushing again right on cue.

"Plus you said something about me falling at your feet." Neville grinned. "So do you like me?"

"That is just an expression..."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it. Look, I've noticed how over the years, you hardly ever have a girlfriend and you're turning down girls left and right, so I always assumed you were gay. I don't have a problem with that. In fact-"

"Stop. If you're going to say you like me, don't." Draco looked down at the table, frowning.

"Why?"

"What will your friends think?"

"They've known I was gay since our second year, so I-"

"No, I mean about you being with me? I'm not the most liked person in Hogwarts."

"Sure, by people who are annoying and just don't understand. You've been forgiven by the people who matter, the people you actually bullied. If they can forgive you, others will come around." Neville reached out and placed his hand on top of Draco's.

"I do like you, but I can't give you what you want." Draco felt tears in his eyes and did not try to hide his feelings for once.

"How can you possibly know what I want?" Neville squeezed Draco's hand. "Look at me, Draco! Tell me why if we both like each other… why can't we be together?"

"I'm in love with you and who knows why. I mean you're cute, you've got that going for you, and you've got this rugged hero thing all the girls are starting to notice." He smirked through his tears, trying to bring some of his old self back, but he was feeling terrible.

"You love me? So why..." Neville wiped a tear from Draco's cheek. "I like you a lot Draco. Love is a strong word and I'm not ready to use that word, considering we've not even gone on a date, but… if you truly feel that you are in love with me, why the tears? We can be together, can't we?"

"I'm asexual, Neville. You're one of the only people I've felt romantic feelings for, but I could never… I would never… I don't want to have sex with you or anything. So I couldn't give you a normal-"

"Whoa, stop. Normal? What's normal? Draco Malfoy swallow your tears and be proud of who you are! Do you think you're not normal?"

"No, I'm fine the way I am; I just can't give anyone-"

"I don't need sex to fill satisfied in a relationship," Neville said. He leaned forward and hugged Draco. "It doesn't bother me and I would never pressure you to go beyond your comfort point. We'd just need to communicate so I know what is okay and what isn't."

"You'd still be with me? I mean, I would be decent arm candy." Draco set up straight, took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. Neville was right. He was Draco Malfoy, not some sniveling mess.

"Still cocky as ever."

Draco grinned. "I know."


End file.
